There Is a Forest
There is a forest. In this forest there lies a secret, hidden by the trees and leaves. Some people live in this forest. It is a small village, but they have some cultivation and always love to hear stories from travelers. Do not ask them about the secret. They will panic immediately if hearing even a mention of it and the entire village will attempt to murder you. You are a reminder of an awful memory, one they wish not to recall. It is recommended that if you search for the secret that you visit the village, they will allow you to stay as long as you promise to keep kind to their people and tell them some of your stories. Do not bring any currency of any kind. They hate wealth, almost fearing it. If you are to ask one of them to leave the village, they will decline. You may bring technology, but they will not care to use them or have any electrical plugs for you to plug in these devices. The last precaution you should take is to not bring any weapons or things they could be considered dangerous. They love to hear stories, whether fake or real. Keep this in mind and try to find humorous parts of your past or an adventurous tale of fiction. They aren't fond of scary stories, though. If you try to tell them one, they will attempt to change the subject, though any other story should be fine as long as it's not shocking or tragic. Near the middle of dusk, they will build a campfire and tell stories of their own. Feel free to join them. They will tell some of the greatest stories you may ever hear, but make sure you have one for them if you are to go there, otherwise it will lower their trust of you. This event ends exactly one hour after the first story is told. While you won't find any direct help in the village to find the secret, they will allow you to stay as you look through the large forest for the secret. Through your travels you will find many dead ends and traps, all trying to stop you from finding the secret. You will know what the secret is when you find it. You shall see a large tunnel, blocked by a decorative wooden door. Upon opening this door, you will find yourself inside of the pitch black tunnel. If you choose not to close the door you walked into, it will close for you. You will then begin your walk through the tunnel. It may take minutes, it may take hours. When you reach the end point, you will see two torches propped upon the walls in front of another large door. If you choose to turn back now, the door you entered in will only be a few steps behind you. If you choose to open the door and learn the secret of the forest you will enter a treasure room. This room is filled with gold, silver, all kinds of wealth and riches. Therein lies the true greed, the sin and evils of man. Therein lies me. Category:Ritual